A Karaoke Love Story
by moonslayer6124
Summary: A modern AU. Lucy got a promotion at work. She and her friends decide they need to celebrate and at a bar Lucy meets a pink haired man through a karaoke duet. What happens when they meet. Follow through their adventures in fun, sadness and love. First fic, criticism appreciated. i don't own fairy tail and the cover image. Nalu, Gale, Jerza and Gruvia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Fairy Tail or the song used. They both are owned by Hiro Mashima and The Vamps respectively.**

 **Enjoy 3**

 **A Karaoke Love Story**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

It was late, way past our usual outings. Why? Well that's probably because all of my coworkers Cana, Levy, Mira, Juvia and Erza decided that we had to celebrate my promotion by going out to a bar. I was currently wearing a pink tank top and shorts with my blonde hair down. It was fun, everybody was laughing and smiling and having a fun time but I didn't like the way Cana tried to grab my bust and kept trying to get me drunk. Anyways, while I was talking to Levy at the bar, a guy suddenly came up and started flirting with her. RUDE. The guy looked really mean with long black hair, red eyes and piercings. I wanted to stop him but Levy looked like she didn't want to be disturbed, so I left her be. Then, I saw a guy on stage drunkenly singing karaoke and decided with nothing better to do I gathered all of my courage and went onstage. I would like to remind you that I am quite fairly drunk about now.

Once I got on stage and went to the screen and picked a song I felt like singing. **(Somebody to you- The Vamps)** After I picked the song, I stood in front of the mic, took a deep breath and started singing the lyrics on the screen with the music.

(Lucy- italics)

 _I used to wanna be,_

 _Living like there's only me,_

 _But now I spend my time,_

 _Thinking 'bout a way to get you off my mind, (yeah you)._

 _I used to be so tough,_

 _Never really gave enough,_

 _And then you caught my eye,_

 _Giving me the feeling of a lightning strike. (Yeah you)._

I pointed to the crowd when I said this and they started cheering.

 _Look at me now I'm falling,_

 _Can't even talk still stuttering,_

 _This ground of mine keeps shaking,_

Then I started singing the chorus which was when it started getting intense and the crowd was cheering and dancing. I felt excited.

. _Oh, Oh, Oh, now._

 _All I wanna be, all I ever wanna be,_

 _Yeah, Yeah,_

 _Is somebody to you,_

 _All I wanna be, all I ever wanna be,_

 _Yeah, Yeah,_

 _Is somebody to you,_

 _Everybody's tryna be a billionaire,_

 _But every time I look at you I just don't care,_

 _Cos all I wanna be, all I ever wanna be,_

 _Yeah, Yeah,_

 _Is somebody to you (Yeah you)._

While I was singing the chorus I thought I heard another voice singing with me really well. Searching the crowd I found a guy with pink messy hair a few rows from the stage singing with me. At first I was confused but I felt like spicing things up a bit. I motion him to get on the stage to join me. He was shocked at first but with a smile that made me feel pumped, the crowd parted and he climbed on, grabbing a mic and started singing the next verse.

(Natsu-bold)

 **I use to run around,**

 **Didn't wanna settle down,**

 **But now I wake each day,**

 **Looking for a way that I can see your face (Yeah you).**

 **I've got your photograph,**

 **But baby I need more than that,**

 **I need to know your lips,**

 **Nothing ever mattered to me more than this (Yeah you).**

 **Look at me now I'm falling,**

 **Can't even talk still stuttering,**

 **This ground of mine keeps shaking,**

 **Oh, Oh, Oh, Now,**

(Both- bolded italics)

 _ **All I wanna be, all I ever wanna be,**_

 _ **Yeah, Yeah,**_

 _ **Is somebody to you,**_

 _ **All I wanna be, all I ever wanna be,**_

 _ **Yeah, Yeah,**_

 _ **Is somebody to you,**_

 _ **Everybody's tryna be a billionaire,**_

 _ **But every time I look at you I just don't care,**_

 _ **Cos all I wanna be, all I ever wanna be,**_

 _ **Yeah, Yeah,**_

 _ **Is somebody to you (Yeah you).**_

 _ **Look at me now I'm falling,**_

 _ **Can't even talk still stuttering,**_

 _ **All I wanna be, all I ever wanna be,**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeeeaah, (yeah you).**_

 _ **All I wanna be, all I ever wanna be,**_

 _ **Yeah, Yeah,**_

 _ **Is somebody to you,**_

 _ **All I wanna be, all I ever wanna be,**_

 _ **Yeah, Yeah,**_

 _ **Is somebody to you(X2)**_

 _ **Everybody's tryna be a billionaire,**_

 _ **But every time I look at you I just don't care,**_

 _ **Cos all I wanna be, all I ever wanna be,**_

 _ **Yeah, Yeah,**_

 _ **Is somebody to you (Yeah you).**_

 _ **Cos all I wanna be, all I ever wanna be,**_

 _ **Yeah, Yeah,**_

 _ **Is somebody to you (Yeah you) (Yeah you).**_

When the song ended everybody was cheering and clapping their hands. I felt ecstatic and then I felt somebody tap my shoulder. I turn to see it was the guy I sang with and now that I get to see him up close, he was really cute with spiky pink hair, dark black eyes, tanned complexion and a really cute grin and not to mention those muscles. I snap out of my daze when he said "Hey, wanna get a drink," Sure" I answer back.

We got off the stage and went to the bar and took a seat, absentmindedly I saw another person going onstage. The guy ordered us a drink each and he gave one to me. "Thank you" I say politely and took a sip. It was refreshing down my parched throat. I can tell he thinks the same thing cause he's drinking just as fast as I am. Then, he puts down his glass and says "Hi, I'm Natsu. It's nice to meet you," with that cute grin on his face. "I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you too." "You have a really nice voice, you know," he says casually. I felt myself blush "Really, I didn't think I'd sound good but….. I was surprised when I heard you sing with me." "Oh, yeah sorry about that you just sounded really nice that's all and I wanted to sing with you and imagine my surprise when you invite me on stage to do just that, weirdo." He explained.

"O-oh thanks. Wait how does that make me a weirdo. You should be called a weirdo wanting to sing with a complete stranger," I felt myself getting angry and then he suddenly went into my personal space with his face so close to mine I could feel his hot breath on my lips. "Oh, is that so bad when I get to talk with said stranger who may I say is very pretty," he was looking at me straight in the eye. I gulped and felt me face getting hot. _'Oh my gosh, this guy is too much'_ "U-u-uh" I stutter. "Hahahahaa, you should see the look on your face," he said pointing at me and laughing at me. He thankfully got out of my face but instantly I felt angry again and started glaring at him. " Shut up! Well, thank you for the drink but I think I'll be going now," I stand up to leave but before I could he grabbed my arm "Wait, I didn't mean to make you angry. I'm sorry."

He said with an apologetic smile "but I mean it though." His dark eyes held a very serious look in it and I couldn't help but get lost in them. "W-what?" I ask. "You are very pretty and have an amazing voice." Now I'm pretty sure I looked like a tomato but instead of storming off I sat down and looked away from him smiling shyly. "T-thank you. You have an amazing voice too."

He grins again and we start making small talk while drinking even more. He told me very funny stories of a weird stripper guy named Gray and basically all the hilarious situations he gets into. In return I talked about were having a great time laughing and making jokes. I felt like I've known him all my life.

Too soon, Levy called and told me we had to go home and to meet us at the entrance. With reluctance I stand up and said I had to get home. He looked disappointed I had to leave but smiled and asked for my number. After that I tried to pay for the drinks but Natsu stopped me with a hand and said "Don't worry I got it," " B-but I can't let you pay on your own," I tried to pay but he stopped me "No, it's fine I got it," I would feel guilty letting him pay so I looked at him with my puppy dog eyes and a cute pout "At least let me pay my half,".

I could tell he wanted to refuse but one look at my face and with flushed cheeks said "A-alright," I smile a triumphant grin and put some bills on the table. I look at him again. "Hey Natsu, I had a great time," and in my drunken haze but still had some clarity I got on my tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek, winked at him and ran to the entrance to meet up with everybody.

"Hey guys." I wave at Mira, Erza, Cana, Levy and Juvia as I see them at the entrance. Cana was teasing a red cheeked Levy, Juvia looking really sad for some reason and Mira carrying a passed out Erza over her shoulder who also had red cheeks. Levy looked at me with a relieved look and waved back to me "Hey Lu-chan."Everybody who was still conscious looked at me and greeted me.

Cana always straight to the point noticed my red cheeks after kissing Natsu and said with a teasing smirk and a raised eyebrow "So Lucy what's got you lookin' so happy?" "U-u-uh…" I look away not really wanting to answer. Mira saved the day 'kind of' by saying "Cana as much as I want to interrogate her too, Erza's not light. Let's go home and do this tomorrow morning." Mira said with a sweet smile. Then, she looked at me with mischievousness in her blue eyes and I know I would dread tomorrow morning.

We all filed into the car with little difficulty. Well as much as 6 girls can with one unconscious could. Anyways we all went home with Mira driving since she was most sober. She dropped Levy and I at our shared apartment and we got out. We said a good night to the girls went to our room, changed and fell asleep. The last thing I saw before I lost conscious was Natsu's smiling face.

 **If you hadn't realized I changed it a bit. I don't own Fairy Tail or any songs that are made by real people.**


	2. Chapter 2 A Chance Encounter

**A Chance Encounter.**

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

Me and the guys were out at this bar to have this 'Guys night out' or something which I thought was ridiculous but went along anyways cause Gray was insulting me saying ridiculous stuff.

Anyways me, Ice Princess, Metal face and Jellal all went to a bar to have some fun. At some point, Stripper decided to make a bet. That we all had to flirt with a girl and get their number. If one of us didn't get one they will be dubbed 'The all time loser of women' and have to do an embarrassing dance while recorded. Since all of us were very competitive we all agreed and spread out.

I got a glimpse of the girls they were approaching. Ice Head was going to a girl on the dance floor with blue hair and pale skin. She tripped and he caught her and the phrase 'love at first sight' was what I witnessed right in front of my eyes with the girl I mean.

Then I saw Jellal makin' his way to a pretty red head that started blushing the moment he talked to her. She had a drink in her hand and looked a bit pissed. For some reason that scared me a bit. She seemed to mellow out once he started actin' all princely like to her.

Metal head was going to a girl with blue curls and an orange dress who looked like she was talking to someone. It was too crowded for me to see who from my angle but he got her attention and seems to be teasing her with how mad she looked.

I went to a seat at a bar and ordered a drink. It was near a stage where a drunken guy was singing karaoke...terribly. When the guy finally finished _'thank goodness'_ a pretty blonde girl came on stage.

Her cheeks were a bit flushed which meant she was drinking a bit but she still looked sober. She was wearing a pink tank top and some denim shorts with strap heels. Her hair was straight and silky. The light above her made it look very shiny.

She was picking a song on the screen and then went to the mic. She had a nervous look on her face which for some reason I found cute. Then, she took a deep breath and started singing and wow her voice was AMAZING! I went closer to the stage to get a good look at her.

When she started getting to the chorus I couldn't help but sing along with her. I didn't really care that people started looking at me for singing too loud I was actually enjoying myself ever since I got here.

It seems the girl noticed and looked confused at me but then a smile adorned her face which made my heart do something funny and motioned me to come up with her. At first I was shocked like who invites a stranger to sing with them but after getting over the shock I went up the stage to sing with her.

Basically we rocked it. I never felt so excited before. Sure there were times like anticipating a good fight but just looking at that girls face made me want to live this moment forever.

Of course nothing lasts forever and soon the song stopped and the crowd was cheering like crazy. I enjoyed the moment but I didn't enjoy it for too long so I turned to the girl I just sang a duet with and said with a grin on my face "Hey, wanna get a drink."

When she didn't say anything and just looked at me I started to worry a bit but then she smiled and said "sure."

I took her to the bar and ordered us a drink each. Once the bartender served us our drinks we both drank it quickly. I heard her say a quick thank you before drinking it. Guess we were both thirsty. After I finished, I put down my glass, I decided to introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Natsu. It's nice to meet you." I say with a charming smile. "I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you too." She says back casually. As usual I went straight to the point "You have a really nice voice, you know," I compliment her.

Then her face started getting red which I thought was probably just the alcohol. "Really, I didn't think I'd sound good but….. I was surprised when I heard you sing with me." _'Oh, right that.'_ I started to feel a bit embarrassed for being so loud so I said "Oh, yeah sorry about that you just sounded really nice that's all and I wanted to sing with you and imagine my surprise when you invite me on stage to do just that, weirdo." Mostly the truth but a little flattery don't hurt no one.

Then I hear her say softly "O-oh thanks. Wait how does that make me a weirdo. You should be called a weirdo wanting to sing with a complete stranger," honestly she looked cute when she stuttered but I seem to have said something to offend her. Hmmm.. so she gets mad easily huh? I can have fun with that. After all I gotta get this girl's number so I won't lose the bet and I wanna get to know her better so I'm hitting two birds with one stone here.

So I get really close to her face and say in a teasing voice "Oh, is that so bad when I get to talk with said stranger who may I say is very pretty," which was the truth but I was looking for a reaction from her and boy did I get one.

Her face went extremely red and she looked shock beyond belief and the only thing coming out of her mouth was "U-u-uh". All in all she looked cute and funny and the same time. So I did one thing I really wanted to do I laughed. "Hahahahaa, you should see the look on your face," I say pointing at her. She started glaring at me and what she said next didn't bode well with me. " Shut up! Well, thank you for the drink but I think I'll be going now," she started to get off her seat but I quickly caught her arm for some reason not wanting her to go. So I immediately did what Jellal told me to do when I make a girl angry. Apologize.

"Wait, I didn't mean to make you angry. I'm sorry." I say with an apologetic smile "but I mean it though." I felt serious and she must've noticed it too cause I got her attention again. "W-what?" "You are very pretty and have an amazing voice." Slowly her face became very red I was a little curious why but brushed it off when she started speaking again.

"T-thank you. You have an amazing voice too." She said smiling shyly and she sits down again instead of storming away. Phew! Problem defused.

Then we started talking to each other pretty much about anything. Our friends, jobs, life and we just kept drinking too, I was afraid she would get wasted but then I was drinking just as much. Soon but what felt like hours to me, her phone rang. She picked it up and I heard the person from the other line saying they had to get home.

When she ended the call she looked a bit sad and I felt a little disappointed that she had to leave, since I wanted to get to know her more. Then, I got an idea and asked her for her phone number so we can keep in contact. She looked happy too and smiled happily which made my cheeks feel hot.

We quickly exchanged numbers and she was about to leave when she reached for her purse to pay for the drinks. I stopped her, telling her I could pay it but then she gave these big eyes with a cute pout. Basically she gave the puppy dog face and I was not expecting it and instantly broke down and agreed except that she pay half and I pay the other half.

We both agreed, said our reluctant farewells and left in our own she did something I didn't expect. She went up on her toes and gave me a kiss on the cheek said she had a great time then ran away. I stood there in a daze with my hand on the cheek where her soft lips kissed me and I was sure I was blushing like mad.

I got a text from Jellal to meet up at the parking lot which snapped me out of my daze. I tried to get my cheeks back to normal colour and started walking to the parking lot where Jellal parked his car and saw everybody there.

Stripper looked really tired for some reason, Metal face seemed content about something. I could tell cause he had a smirk on his face and Jellal looked really happy with red cheeks. Ooh…. teasing material.

Well, I had a big smile on my face and I'm pretty sure they all noticed because the Ice Cube said "Oh, what you smiling for Ash-for-Brains," his droopy eyes filled with amusement and a smirk on his dumb face.

"Shut it, Ice Princess!" I instantly start scowling at him. "What was that ass flame?" I was about to retort when Jellal spoke up "Guys, stop fighting. Let's just go home. I'm really tired and we could all use some rest." We all agreed and went into the car with Jellal driving since he was most sober.

It was quiet until Droopy Eyes spoke up with a stupid grin on his face "So, did you all get a number? Cause I did." Oh yeah, almost forgot about the bet. Gajeel responded with a victorious smirk "Yep."

Must be the blue haired girl I saw. I wonder why she would give her number to a freak like him. Women are weird. Jellal said "I was successful as well. I quite enjoyed her company as and hope to meet with her again."

"Well what about you Pinky?" Ice Cube said looking at me."You probably didn't even get one." He said with a smug voice. I instead gave a wide grin "Actually I did. So take that you bastard."

Before the Stripper could respond Jellal stated obviously "So that means there is no loser. We are all winners so don't fight you two otherwise I will throw you out of this car." We both nod our heads quickly at his scary tone.

Soon we were all talking idly and one by one Jellal dropped us off at our individual apartments. When he dropped me off at mine I went to my room, changed my clothes and fell asleep. The last thing I thought of before I went to sleep was Lucy.

 **I think this is much better than the first. Thank you for your opinions I will try to make this fic the best that I can so please keep reviewing. With Keys through Flames~**

 **xLuna**


	3. Chapter 3 A Trip Into Your Arms

_**One, Two, Three.**_

 _Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

In a small, cozy apartment with two bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, a bathroom and a lot and I mean a lot of books there in one of the bedrooms, we can see a blonde haired girl with messy hair, a messy bed, sleeping with the annoying light of the sun in her face from the curtained windows. **A\N Let's face it we've all been there.**

Slowly a pale hand came out of the mess of covers and patted around the bedside table to turn off her alarm clock. After not finding it for 2 minutes Lucy reluctantly lifted her head up from her soft pillow with a glare on her usually smiling face and found the source of the bane of her existence.

'Ugghh… What time is it?' The now quiet alarm clock blinked the current time which was 8:07 a.m. Cursing the world for waking her up so early Lucy slowly tried to get out of bed and instantly layed down due to the extreme headache -which she will soon know as a hangover- attacking her head.

"Oh…my…head hurts…..so..much," groaning pitifully Lucy slowly tried to get out of bed again after her headache lessened enough for her to stand and walk to the kitchen to get a glass of water for her parched throat and some aspirin.

Stepping onto the cold kitchen tiles Lucy found Levy near the counter chugging a glass of water as much as possible. "Hey Levy" Lucy greeted Levy softly so as to not irritate the hangovers they were both obviously sporting. Going to the wooden cabinet on the wall, and grabbing a glass of water while swallowing aspirin Levy greeted Lucy.

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"Hey Lu-chan. Morning," she said when I stood next to her at the counter drinking water after swallowing my aspirin. "Morning Levy." I nod at her pouring more water in the glass. "Bad hangover?" she asks "Yeah, I feel terrible and thirsty. Gosh, how much did we drink?" I ask looking at her. "It must've been a lot but I think you drank more than me Lu-chan. You look terrible." In my haste to go to the kitchen I didn't check myself in the mirror but I'm pretty sure I look terrible.

"You don't look so hot yourself Levy," which is true. Pale skin, slight bags under her eyes, bed hair which looked like two birds fought in it and wrinkled PJ's. She looked at me with a pout "Whatever, it's Sunday and we have a day off so it doesn't really matter." "Guess not. Anyways what's for breakfast?" "Too lazy to cook. (sigh) The café?" she asked me. "The café." I say nodding at her.

In 30 minutes Levy and I were ready to go out. I was wearing a blue top with white stripes and short sleeves, a black mini skirt with a pink belt around my waist and strap heels. My hair was let loose cause I still felt too tired to style it andmy purse around my right shoulder. My hangover was still there but it lessened a lot till it only felt like a small headache.

Levy was wearing a simple off shoulder orange t-shirt with short sleeves paired with denim shorts and her blue purse slung on her shoulder. Her bed hair was combed so it didn't look terrible anymore, instead her bangs were held back by an orange plaid headband with the rest of her blue locks falling around her shoulder. She was also wearing black flats.

After locking our apartment door we both went to our favorite café to get our breakfast. It was only a 10 minute walk so I wasn't surprised when we reached it soon. The Strauss café was small and not very popular but it was cozy, the foods delicious and the owner is nice. It was also our meet up place.

Mirajane the owner, owned this café ever since her parents died with her sibling as co-workers before they had to focus on school and work but now she hired Kinana as a waitress for help. Me and Levy found this place while trying to find shelter in the rain and Mira wanted to help us so she gave us free drinks and towels to dry ourselves. She's so nice and generous that I can't help but think of her as my big sister.

Levy and I went inside of the café and wasn't surprised to find Erza, Juvia and Cana sitting at our usual table talking and laughing. The inside of the café was like I said warm and cozy and felt very homely with light yellow walls, a white ceiling with fairy lights on the wall and pictures of scenery. It made you feel relaxed.

Erza noticed us first and waved us over to sit with them which we gladly did. After we seated ourselves Mira came over. "Hey Lucy, Levy would you like your usual's?" she asks us kindly. "Sure Mira," we both answer at the same time. Mira giggled "Okay , just wait a while, they'll come soon," and with that she left.

"Hey guys." I say with a smile on my face. They all greet me back with greetings with a smile on their faces with slight signs of tiredness probably from the hangover and lack of sleep. "So, girls how was last night?" asked Cana across from me with a coffee mug in her hand which was filled with most probably spiked coffee. Instantly, I saw a flash of Natsu's grinning face in my mind's eye. I started blushing like crazy and I could see the others blushing too except Cana. Honestly, it's like Cana has no sense of shame for anything which is not far off.

Mira came back with our food and drinks and placed it on the table. "Yes, I would like to know what happened to you too." She said with mischief and curiosity in her eyes. She took a seat and sat down at our table. It was early and not many people came here so Mira didn't have to worry about customers and Kinana could handle any that came through the door. We except Mira and Cana looked at the floor without saying anything. I was embarrassed about what I did before I left Natsu which made me even redder, then Juvia lifted her head up.

"I guess Juvia will go first." We all looked up when she said that and looked at her expectantly. Juvia sighed before she recalled what happened to her last night. Levy and I started eating our food before it got cold

" _Juvia was walking around when she suddenly tripped on somebody. She couldn't stop falling so she waited to hit the floor but somebody caught Juvia. When Juvia opened her eyes the man pulled Juvia close to his chest and whispered into her ears. "Hey, my name's Bora. What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this? Why don't you come with me? I'll show you a good time," Juvia was really scared and tried to deny his request politely and leave but he had a tight grip on Juvia's waist. "Thank you for saving Juvia but Juvia doesn't want to go anywhere," "Oh come on. I promise I won't waste your time." He whispered disgustingly in Juvia's ear._

 _Suddenly another man came from behind Juvia's captor and said "Oi, isn't it obvious she doesn't want to go with you so why don't you just let her go." The stranger said with a hand on the captor's shoulder. He looked at the stranger and glared at him "Hey, I'll be the one to decide whether or not she wants to come and I say she's coming."_

 _The stranger suddenly sounded very angry."Listen I'll give you three seconds to let her go or else," "Oi-" "One." "Hey, wait-""Two." "Hold on-""Three." The stranger looked up and glared at the man with a really scary face. Juvia's captor instantly let go of Juvia's waist and ran. Juvia sighed in relief and turned to face her savior to thank him._

 _When Juvia looked at him, he was very handsome. He had dark hair and serious dark blue eyes that were looking at Juvia in concern. He was wearing a simple black T-shirt with a white jacket and jeans but Juvia could tell he had a good body._ ("How did you know?" "Cana-san taught me how to look for the 'good looking ones'." "I'm not surprised.")

" _Hey, are you ok? He didn't hurt you right?" the beautiful stranger asked Juvia. Juvia felt her cheeks get hot and put her head down to hide it. "Y-yes, he didn't hurt Juvia. Thank you for saving Juvia." Juvia looked up and saw her savior look away while scratching the back of his head with an embarrassed look on his face. "N-no problem, I don't like guys who force themselves on girls. I only did what I felt was right," "S-still you saved Juvia so thank you."_

 _He looked at Juvia with a weird look. Neither of us said anything for a while and just looked at each other. It was getting awkward so Juvia opened her mouth to say something when he spoke "Your welcome. My name's Gray by the way, what's yours?" "Juvia's name is Juvia," Juvia spoke instantly with a smile. The handsome savior chuckled and it was smooth and deep and_ ("JUVIA GET ON WITH IT!) _Ok, ok. Anyways, then he asked Juvia "I see. So Juvia would you mind accompanying me to get a drink. My treat." Juvia looked down shyly. "A-ano….. J-Juvia doesn't know about that…" Gray-sama looked panicked and had a cute blush on his cheeks while waving his hands in the air_ , ('Gray-sama?' the peanut gallery asked each other.) _"H-hey, if you think I'm gonna take advantage of you, I-I won't honest. I'm not that type of guy." Juvia looked up at him with bright eyes. "Well, if that's the case I guess Juvia could come." Juvia showed a small smile at the handsome man in front of her. "Great," he said cooly while smiling. It was such a beautiful smile and looked amazing on his face. Juvia felt herself blush._

 _We went to one side of the bar and ordered a drink of our choice. We didn't speak for a while but Juvia stole peeks of him from the corner of her eyes. Gray-sama turned to Juvia and said "So…. What's a girl like you doing here exactly?" Juvia swished the drink in her hands "Well, Juvia's here because her friend Lucy-san got a promotion and we all decided to celebrate." He looked at me quizzically "Oh, then why aren't you with them?" "W-well, after a while we got bored so we decided to split up. They're very spontaneous which is why Juvia likes being friends with them. It's never boring."_

" _I see. Your friends kinda' sounds like my friends." Juvia looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Really? What are your friends like Gray-sama?" "Well, one is an annoying flame brain that can't keep his mouth shut. One is a monster with too many piercings on his face and thinks he can sing and one is a too serious guy who doesn't know how to have fun and he works too much so we dragged him from his work to have some fun." Juvia giggled " Gray-sama's friends sound very interesting," he looked annoyed but not at Juvia. "Tch, they're not my friends." He looked away when he said that obviously embarrassed with a small blush on his face._

 _Juvia giggled again. "Sure, they aren't Gray-sama." He looked at me again "Oi, what's that supposed to mean and what's with the –sama?" Juvia looked down embarrassed "I-I'm sorry if I offended you Gray-sama but Juvia has a habit of treating people respectfully. After all you did save Juvia." Even without looking at him Juvia could tell he was embarrassed, "Hey, it's fine. I don't mind. I understand that old habits die hard. Were all unique in our own way." Juvia looked up and was about to thank him but felt herself get hotter when she saw him "Oh my goodness, why are you shirtless!" Juvia covered her mouth with her hands._

" _Huh, what are you talking abou-"Gray-sama looked down and found that he was shirtless and without it Juvia could see a muscular chest and a six-pack with very muscular arms. It made Juvia wonder what kind of job he had to make him so muscular. Juvia was blushing very red now._ ('ooh, what were you thinking Juvia? Was it something dirty?' 'Cana-san!') _Gray-sama_ _found his shirt and jacket behind his chair on the floor and hurriedly put it on. Juvia felt a little bit disappointed when that happened. "Sorry about that, I have a stripping habit." Juvia put her hands down finally and looked at him with a shocked expression. "What a weird habit you have Gray-sama but Juvia's okay with that since we both have weird habits right?"Juvia said with a bright smile. Gray-sama looked at Juvia shocked but then gave a smile "Yeah. We both do don't we?" It was a rhetorical question that broke the ice._

 _We spent the rest of the night talking and laughing with a bit of flirting Juvia learned from Cana-san_ ('Whoo! You go Juvia!') _with a few stripping incidents, one time he even lost his pants._ ('Ooh, did you-' 'Cana!') _Anyways, when Mira-san texted that we had to go Juvia was really disappointed. "I'm sorry Gray-sama but Juvia has to go," Gray-sama looked at me with his dark blue eyes and said "Hey, don't look so sad. We can meet each other again," he said with a kind smile while holding Juvia's hand. "How?" Juvia questioned him with hopeful eyes. "Well, we could exchange phone numbers," he said with a teasing smirk._

 _An embarrassed blush went over Juvia's cheeks for not thinking of that sooner. "R-right. Juvia didn't think of that." We exchanged numbers and goodbyes and Juvia left to go meet up with Mira-san at the entrance hoping for Gray-sama to call Juvia soon._

We all stared at Juvia after she finished her story until "OH MY GOD JUVIA! That was so cute. Gray sounds like a really nice guy and he's hot too which is a double bonus and OH MY GOD! I am so sorry for interrupting all of your talks since it seems all of you got disturbed because of me but Juvia this guy must be really interested in you." Mira said with sparkles in her eyes while holding both of Juvia's hands in her own.

"M-Mira-san, Juvia is not mad at you but uhhh… do you really think he might be interested in Juvia?" Juvia asked shyly. Cana them put an arm around Juvia. "Of course Juvia, I mean he what stripped in front of you a few times. If you asked me I'd be keeping him in my bed. _*hiccup*_ besides I knew one day those lessons would pull off."

"HOW DARE THAT MAN TRY TO TAKE AWAY YOUR INNOCENCE JUVIA!" Erza screamed with rage. "A-ah Erza-san. It's okay. I'm fine now." Erza looked at Juvia with a stern glare. "You were lucky that this Gray came and help but if I find this Bora guy I'll put him in the pavement." Erza said with dark eyes. "J-Juvia will make sure this won't happen again Erza-san." Juvia attempted a weak smile. Instantly, Erza went back to normal, nodding in approval. "Good," and continued eating her strawberry shortcake.

"Aside from that Juvia, he sounds like a nice guy saving you from a pervert like that. I think you should try your luck with him and we'll help you in any way we can." Levy said with an encouraging smile. We all gave nods to Juvia with smiles on our face cause that's what friends do. "So, who's next?" Cana said with a sly grin. Two of us put our heads down. "I'll go next." _Well, this is gonna be interesting._ Lucy thought.

 **Who do you think is gonna share their love story next? find out in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you to everybody who have been following the story up until now. Reviews and criticism are wanted and I hope you all have a nice day.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail characters. Just the plot. I couldn't match up to somebody like Hiro Mashima but I would tell him to get off his ass and make my ships cannon already.**


	4. Chapter 4: I Missed You

**IMPORTANT: I changed a bunch of stuff in the last chapter in Juvia's story, so read it again. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Reviews are appreciated. Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail obviously. Just the plot. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **I Missed You.**

 **3** **rd** **P.O.V.**

"I'll go next," with flaming cheeks and a raised hand Erza Scarlet volunteers to tell her experience on that fated night. "Ooh, do tell Erza. When I found you, you practically passed out in my arms with the reddest face I've ever seen." Mira stated with a sly grin. "Whoa, if Erza got that embarrassed then this guy must be really something to fluster you." Cana added with curiosity in her eyes.

Lucy and Levy looked interested about the guy who obviously embarrassed the invincible 'Titania' so much that she would pass out in her past rival's arms. Erza feeling the expectant gazes of her friends decided to finally lift her head up and control the blush on her face with little to no success. With a deep breath she told her encounter of the mysterious night.

" _It was after I got a few drinks, I was only a little tipsy and only beat up about three guys. I decided to get another drink, so I was just sitting at the bar waiting for another cocktail when suddenly a guy spoke to me over my shoulder. "Excuse me, is this seat taken?" he whispered in my ear. I wanted to look at him but couldn't and instead decided to answer him "No. No one is sitting there." "Good. If there was I would envy them for sitting next to such an angel."_ ("Ooooh." "Shut up! Let me continue.") _I felt myself get a bit hot and couldn't think of anything to say but soon the bartender came back with my cocktail. The guy instantly took a seat next to me and ordered a drink._

 _I gratefully sip my cocktail to avoid him looking at my red face. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him looking at me. When I had enough of him staring I turned to him and asked "Do you want something?" and then he said "I'm sorry, I'm being rude but I need to ask. Have we met before?" I looked at his appearance and couldn't believe what I saw._

 _He had familiar spiky blue hair that was actually soft, slightly tan skin, serious but kind brown eyes and a tattoo like birthmark under his right eye that I knew only he had. I felt so shocked that I couldn't say anything. I could see his eyes look me up and down and with big hopeful eyes he asked me "W-what's your name?"_

 _I was still shocked to see who I was seeing but I instantly replied to the very familiar stranger. "My name is Erza. Erza Scarlet." When I said Scarlet he had a happy smile on his face and looked in bliss. He took my hands in his and whispered to me "Scarlet. It is really you Erza." I looked confusedly at him and when he noticed my look I could see the happiness dim slightly. I was about to question him when he asked me with pleading eyes "Erza, do you remember me?" I blinked at him once, twice and took one of my hands from his and flicked his forehead._ (The peanut gallery did not want to interrupt what was obviously Erza meeting someone special since she didn't beat him up the moment he grabbed her hands.) _I looked at him with an irritated expression. "What kind of question is that! Of course I remember you idiot. Why would I forget my childhood best friend Jellal Fernandes!"_

 _He instantly looked relieved that I said that and a bit embarrassed because he looked away from me. Then, he looked at my eyes with a handsome smile on his once boyish face. "I'm glad you didn't forget because I never forgot you Erza," he said while playing with a lock of my red hair. The hair that he named me after._

 _I smiled back at him, raising a hand to stroke his cheek, my thumb tracing the tattoo like birthmark on his face. "I missed you. I really did. I-I thought I would never see you again," whispering gently to him as if he would disappear if I talked too loudly. "Me too Erza. Even after you left I never stopped thinking of you. I regretted not trying to find you sooner, you slipped my mind for a while but everywhere I looked I saw you. I never truly let you go," he whispered back to me softly._

 _I put my head down my hand still on his cheek "Idiot. Back then you were an idiot and you still are an idiot," I looked up to see his shocked face looking at me. For the first time since we saw each other I laughed, really hard. Maybe it was because I was so happy to see him, maybe because his shocked face was comical or maybe it was the situation we found each other in or just the alcohol._

 _Anyhow, I was laughing really hard. The kind where you can't breathe and your stomach starts hurting. I guess it was contagious because slowly Jellal's shocked face turned into a smile, then he started chuckling and soon, he was laughing as hard as I was._

 _After what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes, we controlled our laughter a few giggles coming out from my mouth time to time. We didn't speak, we just enjoyed looking at each other again after our years of separation. Finally, I decided to speak up "You haven't changed at all Jellal," I said happily with a big smile on my face._

 _He smiled too and replied just as happily "You too Scarlet." "So, what exactly have you been doing as of late?" and that was all it took for us to start talking. It was nice talking to him again, because I knew I would see him again._

" _I can't believe that happened," "That wasn't my fault. Natsu was the one who burned my homework."…. "Is it hard to be the logical one in all their fights?" "Nah, a glare and a hit to the head is enough to stop all of the idiots from making too much damage."….. "I see your love for cake hasn't changed either." "Why would it? It's food worthy for an angel made in heaven,"….. "So that's what you've been getting into while I was gone." "Shut up, in my opinion I fared much better than you," "You make me sound like an idiot Scarlet." "Well, involving yourself with idiots makes that person an idiot, right?"_

 _We talked all night. Even after all these years I still felt warm and comfortable with him. It didn't really matter what happened around us. There was only me and him. After all these years I found him. He was my savior and best friend and I couldn't be happier._

 _Soon though, Mira texted me to meet everybody at the entrance. I really didn't want to leave my long lost best friend who I just found. Jellal noticed I was a bit sad to go and said "Hey, it'll be okay." "But Jellal, what if I never see you again," I said to him sadly. He frowned and his hand raised my chin from looking at the floor to looking at him. I was confused by his action and saw him looking at me intensely. His serious expression made me blush a bit but I didn't panic._

 _He then moved closer to my face. At first I thought he was going to kiss me and I blushed really hard at that thought but instead his lips went near my ear. "As if I would lose you again after all this time, Erza. I promise to find you again, even if something got in the way, I'll find you Erza. I promise. You know I don't break my promises," he whispered in my ear seriously._

 _I felt myself blush and tried to stop it but I knew it was pointless. Even though I was embarrassed I was extremely happy to hear him promise to see me again. He finally moved away from my ear and I saw he had a small smile on his face. I smiled back and nodded my head. I heard a buzz from a phone._

 _I moved my hand to check my phone but Jellal stopped me with a raised hand and took out his own phone. Turning on the screen he smiled on whatever was on it. He put his phone back in his pocket and looked at me with a smile. He stood up from where he was sitting and took one of my hands in his._

 _He bowed and kissed my hand like a gentleman and said "Until we meet again, Erza," I felt him slip something in my hand, giving me one last smile, turned around and left. I was very flustered by his actions and couldn't move but I snapped out of my daze and tried to find him but I knew he was already gone._

 _Then I remembered he left something in my hands and when I opened it, it was a paper with a line of numbers on it. I felt really embarrassed for not think of giving him my number earlier. After I put the number in my phone I went to the entrance of the bar to meet with all of you guys. I knew Mira would question me on my red face and what happened so I acted drunk and passed out in Mira's arms where I slept until we got back."_

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

After Erza finished retelling her story the girls all sat there shocked. Sniffles were coming from Juvia, Levy was even wiping a few tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. Mira was looking wide-eyed at Erza along with the rest of us. I mean who wouldn't after hearing your friend reunite with her best friend who she didn't see for years and not to mention she never spoke of him EVER!

Nobody said anything, we all just sat there looking at Erza with big, sparkling eyes well except Cana but I saw her wipe a hand over her face. I could tell Erza was waiting for somebody to say something which somebody did.

"Erza, that was so beautiful. It reminds me of this novel I read where two childhood friends get separated and reunite years later on a deserted island after getting shipwrecked. Everybody died except them but they didn't know that but when they do find out they work together to get off the island and married after they got back to their homes." Levy said with a happy smile on her face. Erza turned slightly pink at the married part.

Then Mira spoke up with big blue eyes that looked like they were going to start pouring tears soon. Both of her hands were clamped together in front of her, "Erza, I-I'm really, really sorry," A few tears slipped. We were all shocked especially Erza who started panicking.

"M-Mira, why are you crying? I don't recall you doing anything to upset me," Mira looked directly at Erza with glassy eyes and a quivering lip. Her only response was "BUT, BUT, Erza I took you away from your long lost childhood friend. If it wasn't for me you'd probably be walking under a moonlight lit lake where- where," that's all what Mira said before she started sobbing.

After a several minutes, of 'it's okay', 'I'm not mad at you at all' and 'you can make it up to me by planning the wedding' Mira finally calmed down. She didn't even look like she'd been crying with only barely noticeable red rimmed eyes and shaking fingers as the after effects of her crying fit. Mira was wiping at her eyes with a napkin that I gave her. We got a few stares from the customers but nothing bad.

Honestly, I think Mira's the kind of girl that looks pretty doing everything even crying. She could be a model with her body and looks. Not saying that I'm jealous or anything. I snapped out of my thoughts after I hear Juvia start talking.

"Anyways, Juvia's very happy for Erza-san for finding her best friend. It sounds like Erza-san missed him very much. Even though Juvia has never heard of him Juvia can tell Erza really cares about Jellal-san," Juvia said with a gentle smile on her face while looking at Erza.

Erza promptly turned a deep shade of red almost the same as the hair she's so famous for. "I-it's not like that. Were just friends-""Oh, come on Erza it's so obvious." Cana cut Erza off with a big grin on her face. "You totally dig the guy and he sounds hot too. Besides I can help with the," Cana whispered into Erza's ear and gave a wink to an already tomato Erza.

"Shut up, I said it's not like that," I decided to give my two cents before Cana could quip back and start an argument. "He sounds great Erza. It seems he missed you as much as you missed him and I'm sure whatever happens will happen. And if something does happen we'll support any decision that you make and if he hurts you we'll be there to beat him up for you," I say with a big smile on my face while giving a thumbs up to Erza.

I see the others make the same expression with a chorus of 'yeah', 'of course' and 'we'll protect you Erza'. Erza looked at us with big eyes and then had the happiest smile on her face that I've only seen when we gave her a really expensive strawberry cake for her birthday. "You guys are the best girlfriends a girl could ever ask for." She exclaimed and then brought us all into a group hug.

And then Cana of course had to ruin it by saying "Yeah, we'll even help plan what you're gonna say when you call him." I could see realization dawn on Erza's face, she let us all go and start panicking on when she should call him, what she should say and while me and the others were trying to calm Erza, Cana was teasing Erza about how she did like Jellal more than a friend.

(sigh) just another typical day. Now if only Erza would put down the knife she's threatening Cana with.

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS. Gosh, this was really tiring to write. Got distracted a lot. Anyways, have a nice day or night and see you next week.**


End file.
